


a better guide to psychological skills

by allis0nX4S



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Lesbians in Space, Poem Collection, Poems, Sad, Sexism, Social Anxiety, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allis0nX4S/pseuds/allis0nX4S
Summary: i blur the fact and the fictionas your gaze lays upon meand i try as hard as i canto not start cryinginfront of you.-poems by me, allis0nX4S





	1. this household is a patriarchy

she tells a tale to her ceiling  
and makes it up as she goes.  
and she finds that the clunky footsteps outside her door  
are the only sounds that can shape the story for her. 

i blur the fact and the fiction  


as i realize the grazing rain  


is the only thing that understands  


my everlasting, gut wrenching, pain.

\- a


	2. the joy of being a wallflower

maybe i can realize  
that they don't like the way i walk  
or speak, or say, or do,  
because what i once wished for  
turned out to be  
not what i wanted it to.

and maybe i can finally figure out  
that spending my life  
waiting for the rain to start pouring-  
is a terrible nightmare  
i didn't think through.

\- a


	3. life inside a war

you are a monster  
that once could care.

you could laugh  
and now you scream.

you once were someone,  
i felt comfort in,  
and now i watch  
as i'm stuck inside   
you're endless,  
never painless,  
war.

\- a


	4. overshared anomaly

7 billion people  
and 14 billion eyes.  
7 billion chances to interlock hands-

or just a lot-

and could i make it anymore obvious?

because maybe they can fantasize  
that someone out there  
has something about them,  
but the chances of love here are nothing but scarce.  


\- a


	5. no one needs piano keys

I write poems  
and I like it when I do.

but the obnoxious emotion  
of another persons rendition-  
makes me boil with anger 

because i only need myself,

and i only need my comfort.

so answer when i ask

do. you. like. me?

\- a


	6. all u do is hurt her

because she is a parasite  
and you are the host

\- a


End file.
